guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gate of Pain (mission)
Mission Objectives and Rewards Objectives Find a way to release the tortured souls from the River of Souls. * ADDED Destroy the Emissary of Dhuum. * ADDED Kill Tortureweb Dryders to free the souls they captured from the River of Souls. * BONUS Kill the additional elite emissaries. 0...3 elite emissaries destroyed. Rewards Primary The mission goal is to destroy the soulweir damming the River of Souls to free the tortured spirits being exploited by Abaddon and Dhuum. To this end, you must destroy the creatures extracting the souls from the river, the Tortureweb Dryders. A full walkthrough is found below. Bonus right|thumb|200px|Emissaries of Dhuum locations (bonus) After crossing the first bridge, there should be a set of stairs leading up to a large structure which houses one of the three Emissaries of Dhuum. The remaining two are to be found on the far west of the mission map, one north of the structure and the other to the south. Three Terrorweb Dryders accompany the Emissaries of Dhuum, so be prepared to interrupt Meteor Shower. In some cases, it is possible to lure away the Terrorwebs without luring the Emissary, allowing you to dispatch them separately. If going for the bonus, you must kill the remaining Emissaries before killing the last of the Tortureweb Dryders. If you have freed 8 or 9 of the tortured souls, you must kill the Emissaries. Killing the last Tortureweb Dryer will trigger the mission ending cut scene once the spirits reach the proper spot on the river. Creatures Monsters Demons *Dryders ** 28 Terrorweb Dryder1 *Torment creatures ** 28 Blade of Corruption ** 28 Arm of Insanity ** 28 Word of Madness ** 28 Herald of Nightmares ** 28 Rain of Terror ** 28 Spear of Torment ** 28 Scythe of Chaos *Other ** 28 Emissary of Dhuum #Not subject to Lightbringer's Gaze. Bosses * 28 Tortureweb Dryder: Ether Prism Follow-up *Upon completion of the mission players will find themselves in the Gate of Fear. *To continue the storyline, take on the Primary Quest Kormir's Crusade. Notes *All foes in this mission except for Terrorweb Dryders are affected by Lightbringer skills. *Dunkoro must be a party member in order to enter this mission. *Dreadful Pain affects all Player members of the party for the duration of the mission, thefore using a number of Heroes and/or henchmen can ease the strain on the party monk(s). *The spells of the Tortureweb Dryders can inflict over 300 damage against AL 60 characters. Protective Spirit or Shelter is highly recommended. *Instead of countering the damage dealt by the Tortureweb Dryders' spells, it is also possible to daze the foes using Broadhead Arrow which will almost garantuee an interrupt on each of their spells. *The mission will sometimes become bugged. Some of the souls do not always walk over to the eastern most edge and there is nothing that can currently be done about it. This usually happens when the Tortureweb Dryders die too close to the bridge they spawn next to, causing the souls to spawn in the bridge. Walkthrough *Upon entering the mission, your party has several choices for directions, all of which lead to a small area with several Terrorweb Dryders. On the way to this area, you will encounter many of Abaddon's demonic army as well as more Terrorwebs. Lightbringer's Gaze (especially if used by more than 1 party member at once) is extremely effective at quickly dispatching these groups. It is imperative that the beasts not be allowed to use their very powerful Call to the Torment skill, which creates a duplicate of the user if that user is not killed within 5 seconds. *Once you have passed out of the area that resembles a mutilated digestive tract, you will find yourself on the bank of the River of Souls, almost certainly a reference to the River Styx of Greek Mythology. Your party will hear a conversation between the soul of the Undead Lich and an Emissary of Dhuum. Feel free to eliminate all the various Terrorwebs infesting the immediate area while listening, once the conversation is over, Dunkoro will instruct you to kill the Tortureweb Dryder and the Emissary of Dhuum that comes to rescue it. Both have a very nasty damage output, so be careful, or your party will be torn to pieces in seconds. *After eliminating the first Tortureweb, you must explore the area and slaughter any other Torturewebs in the area. Each of them is a boss, and will therefore grant a morale boost. Elementalists can feel free to save their Signet of Capture until they die to relieve them of their death penalty. *The mission concludes once all souls are freed.Good Luck. category:Nightfall missions category:Realm of Torment